


Broken - House

by nana8493



Series: Healing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493
Summary: This will be a complete waste of your time if you haven't read Broken.It's literally just pictures of the house most of the story takes place in because I'm having trouble explaining what it looks likeNOT A FIC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sadly, this isn't 100% what I had in mind but it does come rather close... not really happy with the wallpaper though lolol

not the cars I had in mind but bleh lol what I imagined was like aston martin and stuff, just to throw in a random info x'D

 

 

hallway from garage to entrance

  

private entrance

 

 

view of the kitchen when entering from the garage

 

turning around the corner

 

dining area

 

dining area and kitchen

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    

library hallway

 

        

office hallway + office

 

                  

library and reading space 

the curtains pissed me off because i wanted to keep them attached to the wall but the app didn't have any open curtains so that didn't work x.x


	3. Chapter 3

   

Viktor's private quarters hallway .... so I realized I could change the size of the curtain so yeeeaaaahh lolol gonna go back and redo the reading space sometime soon ^-^;;

 

   

upstairs piano room


	4. Chapter 4

     

ground floor piano room

 


	5. Punishment Special + Viktor's Bathroom

   

Cages (duh)

 

       

Viktor's bathroom at different stages of brightness lol


	6. Chapter 6

 

Ballroom - I'm kinda annoyed that the app can't do more than one mirror reflection x.x which is why that white-ish block is there... which completely ruins the visual I had in mind for this *sigh* 

 

 

   

Viktor's bedroom

 

   

"Living room"


	7. London Townhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys!!! I know I said I’d put this up yesterday >.< and I tried to but I literally fell asleep in front of the laptop. Like. I even still had my phone in the hand lol wtf so yeah I didn’t plan for that x’D anyway, sorry it’s so late but I put up the whole townhouse now so yeah... hope you like it ^-^;;

  

Townhouse outside

 

       

first floor hallway and closet

 

   

first floor living room

 

   

dining area and kitchen

 

   

library

 

 

second floor hallway

 

 

balcony

 

  

Yura's bedroom

 

 

Yura's closet

 

 

Yura's bathroom

 

 

Yuuri's bedroom

 

  

Yuuri's bedroom

 

 

Yuuri's closet

 

   

 

second floor living room and kitchen

 

  

second floor storage

   

second floor heat/rut room

 

  

 

 

third floor hallways

 

    

third floor terrace

 

   

Viktor's room

 

Overview:

       


	8. Jet (Complete)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll down at your own risk, Yuuri hasn't seen the whole jet yet so there's a little surprise at the bottom, just to give you a heads-up ;D I'll leave some space and give you another warning though ^-^
> 
> anyway the app I'm using isn't made for designing planes so it won't exactly look like a jet would but I think it's enough to give you an idea of what I had in mind ^-^;;

   

"living room"

 

 

 

     

bedroom

 

 

 

 

     

bathroom

 

 

 

 

 

IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT YUURI DOESN'T KNOW YET YOU SHOULD STOP HERE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

bar


End file.
